1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular outlet assembly. More particularly, it relates to a first modular component which provides a plurality of receptacles closely positioned to a wall socket and a second modular component providing at least one receptacle selectively positionable locally or remotely from the wall socket.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous electrical connectors are disclosed in the prior art for securing a plug to a wall socket or reconfiguring the wall socket. An example of the prior art devices is set forth in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,729 to Casper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,381 to De Villemeur; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,068 to Hagan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,962 to Luu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,695 to Opel.
Although the above noted prior art provides solutions to a limited number of problems, serious drawbacks remain. For example, the above noted prior art does not provide any electrical receptacles remote from the wall socket. As a result, a separate extension cord is required. An attempt to overcome this and other drawbacks can be seen from the following patents: French Patent 1,2175,563 to Muller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,078 to Fedrick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,621 to Davidson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,371 to Matthis. Although these patents have retractable extension cords incorporated therein, certain drawbacks still exist. First, because of the space occupied by the reel, an insufficient number of receptacles are provided in place of the ones occupied by the device. In addition, these patents do not provide a plurality of outlets local to the wall receptacle with the possibility of using the outlet on the reel at a separate location. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular system where a plurality of local outlets are provided with the reel mounted extension cord being selectively utilized with the local outlet or separately.